


El trágico amor a un inefable ser

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amalgama de ideas, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Inefable es un concepto extenso, Licht cool, Los tres monos sabios, M/M, Minor Lawless/Ophelia, POV Lawless, Poor Hyde, Posible Ooc, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Y aplica muy bien a Licht, aunque solo es un erizo actor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Lawless calla, para que no escape la verdad de su corazón; cierra los ojos, para impedir ver la realidad y que esta permanezca ajena; y cubre sus oídos, para ignorar ser llamado, con su nuevo nombre, y sucumbir al canto de sirena que obran las manos del pianista. Licht es un hombre, su servamp, y el ángel que se autoproclama… Es aquel a quien no pude dar un significado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Servamp' pertenece a Tanaka Strike. Imagen del anime. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Contextualización** : canon-divergente, uno donde el C3 no los recluyó tanto tiempo y las cosas no pintaban tan mal (como en el manga)… Puede ser que después del anime.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Muy posible OoC. Tal vez, falta de coherencia.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**El trágico amor a un inefable ser** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Acto primero:**

_la negación del concepto_

* * *

I

* * *

Shh, shh, shh. Guarda silencio.

Toma un segundo para acallar sus labios.

Lo niega. "No es cierto, no es cierto, no lo es" Una y otra vez hasta volverse un mecanismo condicionado. Es imposible. "Imposible". Debe comenzar nuevamente hasta que al primer síntoma se pueda activar. Las maravillas de la conducta operante.

Él podría. Claro, es especialista en ello.

Una puerta más al laberinto de las habitaciones prohibidas (que es él).

Sí, sencillo.

Cuál personaje podría mejorar la situación. ¿El conocedor del mundo, ese al que les son ajenas las muestras del tipo afectivo? No, no, no, demasiado cliché; ¿Quizás el liberal, para el que aquello es demasiado cotidiano?, tampoco, este quedaría un tanto acartonado; ¿El despectivo frívolo al que muestras como esas le parecen inútiles?, podía, pero se atrevía a quedar fuera de contexto.

Oye, oye, él es el director.

Licht lo observa, parece reconocer la extrañeza en su silencio, con frecuencia, tan perspicaz. Claro, él no podía ser tan transparente. _Lawless no lo es_. Aunque Licht es una persona impaciente, se queda en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

Como siempre, lo espera.

—Lichtan... —pronuncia con retintín, el tono que odia más. —Puede que caminar con la escoria te haya rebajado a lo mundano, ¿puede un ángel justiciero permitirse perder sus virtudes?

Y ahí está. Una rápida reacción de su parte y la bota es esquivada. Ríe, sus carcajadas inunda todo, con burla, despectiva, criticando los actos de Licht con una simple acción. —Histérica desde lo más hondo de sí con el pavor sobrepasandolo—. Lo hace enojar.

Lo enfurece, porque la ira es un sentimiento que puede manejar.

Una rodilla impacta en su estómago. Le roba el aire. Duele respirar aún más. Licht lo toma del cabello sin consideración. Le hace enfrentar su mirada. Los aceros se la sostienen y Lawless no puede leer lo que están proyectando. Como dos fríos espejos lo reflejan y eso le incomoda.

—Maldita rata de mierda. Cobarde una vez siempre lo serás—. Su tono de voz es uniforme, tenue, lo suficientemente alto para que ambos lo escuchen. Es calmo casi tranquilo. Una sentencia.

Entonces, lo suelta, da media vuelta y sigue avanzando. Sin mirar atrás, (Lawless sabe que no lo hará nunca). Puede detenerse y esperarlo, pero ni una sola vez mirará por su hombro, (aunque a veces quiera verlo hacer, es solo una ilusión). Y queda, otra vez, viendo su espalda. La rectitud y agilidad en su caminar. La seguridad que siente y proyecta.

Mientras él se queda ahí como es habitual, estático, tratando de calmar su respiración. Licht lo ha vuelto a arrastrar. Él, casi como en rutina, vio morir sus palabras ante el choque con la fortaleza ajena.

Necesita un respiro, solamente uno, de Licht —y la libertad salvaje que este presenta—.

—Licht… —el susurro escapa de sus labios. (Traicionando su determinación y mostrando su verdadero sentir). Los muerde con furia y ante el movimiento un tintineo lo acompaña.

 _Hyde_ ; se lee, escrito de una forma rudimentaria. Manual, labrada por el pianista. Cuelga en su cuello por una cadena. —La única que Licht pondrá en él—. La siente pesada (y cálida) cubre su cuello y aborrece ese hecho. Es un ancla, para él que solo presenta la ligereza y superficialidad, tener un símbolo de permanencia es demasiado.

La aferra entre sus manos, mirando al vacío camino donde Licht avanzó hasta perderlo de vista. Con ira y anhelo. Dividido de nuevo.

Cómo debería tomar el acto.

Qué responder.

Amanecer con la libertad que el C3 había quitado a ambos. Con algo de incertidumbre para él, el nuevo día se presentaba. Si nada que lo atara a Licht; Alivio mutando a temor.

—Lo roto perdido ya está—.

A su Eve no le importa. Lo que es suyo por siempre le pertenece.

—Hyde —dijo Licht y su mano viajó en reflejo a sostener el dije que sabía ya no estaría más.

—Y sin embargo, lo está—.

 _Ese_ nombre, _su nombre_ , colgaba de su cuello.

Licht lo nombró. Y, respondiendo al llamado, su identidad regresó.

Con una nueva placa y cadena restableció su vínculo.

—Y el imaginante, recreo su lazo de unión—.

Qué debía decir al pálpito en su interior. Cómo responder al cambio de temperatura que propició, con el calor ya eliminando el frío.

Silencio.

Para acallar sus sentimientos, sellar sus labios es lo más adecuado.

— _Tenshi-chan_ —. Sabe a disculpa el llamado en sus labios —y esconde temor, miedo y remordimientos—.

Con un segundo que termina, el tiempo avanza.

La escena cambia.

La luz e incertidumbre mueren lentamente con el oscurecer de sus ojos carmesí. Lo conocido, lo rutinario. El vacío, escondido, en ellos se impregna. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzan, mitad arrogancia y desdén que ocultan su indiferencia ante todo.

Su cuerpo levanta y da un paso. Todo su estrambótico ser vibra. Cuando él camina atrae la mirada, ya sea por curiosidad o fastidio, por el mosaico de colores que proyecta, esos que a los extremos se tiñen de negro. Y mientras ellos murmuran a su espalda, él se burla, de sus patéticos personajes de relleno.

Hacia el camino contrario avanza.

El primer acto —con la negación— termina.

* * *

**Acto segundo:**

_de lo indefinido, genérico a lo elogioso._

_Una connotación abstracta._

* * *

II

* * *

i.

Ciega sus ojos.

Ignora la verdad por tiempo indefinido.

(Maestro del autoengaño).

Montando una nueva escena en su teatro…

Un nuevo personaje: "El escapista".

Tan en serio es su trabajo que el diabólico representante ha caído ante él.

—Lawless-chan, ¿necesita un doctor? —el deje de preocupación es evidente. —¿Los Servamp tienen quién los atiende? —la curiosidad sigue sin esconder su angustia (y algo muy dentro de él se esclarece, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que mostraron genuina preocupación por él, mucho desde luego).

Y él reprime las ganas de hacer algo cariñoso —Soy inmortal, soy un vampiro. No sabía que representante-chan podría ser tan tierno—. Cuando ve en su rostro regresar la irritación se da por bien servido. —Bueno, bueno, me voy tengo una cita gamer con nii-san ...

—Hey, Lawless, espera...

Huye antes de las incómodas preguntas habituales. No vería a Lichtan, al menos esperaría otras semanas hasta que ya no pudiera huir.

Correr lo más lejos del ángel justiciero que vendría a cazarlo. Licht da mucho miedo cuando presentan ese papel. Muchísimo, siente un escalofrío bajar al proyectar su futuro.

Éste personaje le resulta de lo más útil y peligroso, servía de distracción y eso es lo indispensable.

.

ii.

El sonido de las teclas llega hasta ahí. Un pequeño balcón desocupado en el teatro. Las notas hacen eco, resuenan en las paredes, lo inundan todo, y él se llena con la armonía. Licht produce colores resonantes, y él se proyecta en los brillantes escenarios que crea. Hay momentos que contiene las lágrimas por la interpretación, con mucho esfuerzo aunque algunas ganen la batalla a sus lagrimales. Disfruta de inicio a fin, experimenta una nueva vida y agoniza con los últimos acordes.

(Ya no puede vivir sin escuchar al músico; aún enojado o haciendo berrinche asistirá a los conciertos de Licht, porque se ha vuelto adicto a esas manos y las bellas composiciones que estas recrean. Nunca lo dirá y de ser necesario lo negará hasta el cansancio, porque no está en él aceptar sus realidades).

Con la ovación de todos él se permite aplaudir, por un solo instante no desea sobresalir, disfrazar el tintineo de sus cadenas.

(Ophelia se reiría de él, hasta el punto del dolor y después con una suave caricia le daría una dulce sonrisa por tan irrisoria escena de evasión.

Ah, su bella Ophelia).

 _Pop_ , se escucha en su oído, y él instintivamente salta tomándolo. —Sabía que te encontraría aquí—. La ronca voz de Güldenstern, sin su botarga habitual, le habla. Él hace pucheros exagerados y lo mira con frialdad. —Es ridículo…

—¿Hablas de ti, haciendo los recados de Kranz?—. La satisfacción, retorcida como todo él, le inunda al ver la mueca florecer en la boca contraria.

—… Huir de la verdad—. Su mueca se convierte en una sonrisa predadora. — _Vendrá a darte su mejor golpe_ … y no disimularé mi satisfacción—. Lawless gruñe. —Aún me pregunto cuán masoquista puedes ser, tus papeles no escapan jamás de ese rasgo.

Lawless también se lo cuestiona. Y el silencio es su única respuesta, y se la extiende a Güldenstern.

—Toda persona queda sola algún día, un vampiro no es la excepción—. Lawless rompe el silencio, su voz cantarina se despide de la alegría, es el actor quien habla.

—Y te aferras a una mentira que te conduce a la soledad.

Abrazará su secreto hasta asfixiarlo.

—Vivimos del falso realismo, Gilcchan— una sonrisa torcida (quizá rota) le muestra. —Solo miralos, actúan una mentira y así escapan de la realidad—. Sus brazos se extienden abarcando a todos bajo el balcón, solo por poner un ejemplo.

—Siempre serás un mocoso de mierda, eh —suspira y uniendo el dedo medio y pulgar golpea su frente. Lawless ahoga un quejido y soba la parte lastimada. —Solo por esta vez dejaré que ese ángel tuyo te dé tu merecido.

Así como vino se va; Lawless no le presta atención, él solo mira a Licht dar su reverencia final. Y él hace un gesto homónimo con gracia. Bailotea y da una media vuelta. Con la actuación terminada él ya nada tiene que hacer allí.

(Cuando su verdadera obra con Licht termine, ¿podrá soportar el dolor?).

.

iii.

—Licht es muy brillante —susurra Mahiru.

—Tan molesto como mirar el sol —su hermano mayor contesta.

—Sin duda un prodigio —completa Misono.

—Es un ángel—. Satiriza una presentación, para no perder el papel, y las reacciones esperadas de sus acompañantes, divididos entre ignorarlo y la molestia. Al final solo siguen mirando la presentación.

La imagen proyectada en lo alto de un edificio en Shibuya muestra a Licht tocando " _Liebesfreud"_ y si él no fuese el director de su obra, hablaría del destino en tal escena. Las personas se detienen al verlo destilar su talento, y entre todos están ellos. Licht con sus manos lo ilumina todo, tiene esa cualidad, de conmover los corazones hasta las lágrimas y encenderlos al mismo tiempo.

(Y Lawless es la polilla que terminará quemada por el fuego de su luz).

.

iv.

Está en su forma animal, hoy es uno de los malos días, secuela del _jinn_ perdido. Su cuerpo denota cansancio y sus ánimos por los suelos, odia llorar y si cambia su cuerpo es lo único que hace. Ni siquiera tiene la energía para actuar. Él, que lleva la actuación en el cuerpo, como una marca que jamás se borrará, cierra su teatro, y eso le da miedo; Su teatro y los guiones que en él presenta es lo único que le ha permitido sobrevivir, aquello que le dio un poco de cordura ante tanto dolor. Abandonar la actuación y perderlo es su equivalente a morir.

Suaves sonatas inundan todo, le calman. Licht toca, es un músico eso es todo lo que hace, todo el tiempo. Pero esta vez como un bálsamo se extienden las notas. Un bello canto. Su alma se eriza y se siente menos rota. Licht hace magia, una angelical. Él, un ser impuro, conoce la luz de nuevo.

Los dedos lo acarician con lentitud, solo para acallar el dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo. Son tan cuidadosos como si estuviese hecho de cristal, o como trata a las teclas, y el joven inocente que alguna vez fue implosiona ante ese hecho.

 _Por qué_ , desea tan desesperadamente preguntar.

No lo entiende, qué ve Licht en él, un ser que dejó de ser humano, con las manos llenas de sangre, roto casi al completo, su razón ya solo pende de un hilo que ahora es Licht. Ya no hay nada bueno en él, lo poco que hubo murió con Ophelia.

¿Es otro reto? Acaso no ve que si lo fuerza otro poco lo terminará de romper.

¿Un acto angelical de salvación? Su Diosa fue hecha polvo por los de su especie.

No quiere ni busca reivindicación, no lo necesita, no ahora, ni nunca.

Las manos prodigiosas del pianista terminan, la pieza la música se impregna en las paredes desconchadas del teatro (con su cuerpo lo fuerza aunque esté cerrado). Los dedos largos del pianista se tiñen de sangre (suya y de Licht) al tocar sus espinas. Las palmas lo sostienen sin intenciones de dejarlo. Y aunque tenga repulsión al contacto… se acerca a ellas… son tan cálidas.

Su piel herida escuece. Las puntas como alfileres pinchan la piel ajena.

Y es todo un desastre.

Las manos de un pianistas son sagradas. Las espinas de un erizo le aseguran su supervivencia.

Pero la terquedad en Licht es sorprendente; Equivalente a su necesidad.

Entonces, lo suyo, solamente, es otra tragedia.

Ja. ¿Amor? Disculpen su ironía. Un concepto antiguo ya no tiene importancia. ( _Ya no puede darle significado_ ).

"— _Tú que (eres santo y consumado que) lastimas tus manos en un acto de fé: ten piedad de mí_ —".

El segundo acto —con ruegos— da fin.

* * *

**Tercer acto:**

_fé (ciega devoción) vs lealtad (la veracidad del ser)_

* * *

III

* * *

Tapa sus oídos ante los predicamentos de esa nueva religión. "No los escuches, no". Está a un paso de caer ante el nuevo dios.

¿Es un dios o un ángel?

¿Acaso la reencarnación de Lucifer?

Divino, peligroso, pecado.

No, no lo es.

¿Un discípulo de Miguel?

Sí, sí, puede ser, es aquel que exorciza los demonios, luz, renovación.

El liberador de cadenas, su salvación.

Inclemente lo desea de rodillas, —a sus pies termina cayendo—; le arrastra —y él patéticamente se resiste, sin fuerzas, solo por el mero hecho de no perder, de no dejarse atrapar—; es egoísta y lo quiere todo —y él ya no tiene nada que dar, no quiere dar nada más, (Ophelia se lo llevó todo)...—; de su boca solo salen verdades —son crueles y le atacan, él no las quiere, vive de las mentiras, se aferra con fuerza a ellas no desea ver la realidad—; su mirada lo observa —fijamente, lo reconoce detrás de todos esos personajes, puede verlo, a él, tras su estrambótica ropa sin despojarlo de sus llamativas vestimentas—; lo escucha —verdaderamente lo hace, sus silenciosos diálogos, los temores que no puede decir, aún sus discursos superficiales nunca caerán a oídos sordos—; y sus manos (oh, gloriosas) prodigiosas de pianista le sostienen —impidiéndole caer, llenan su teatro de colores y calidez, resonando en su interior, crean el soundtrack perfecto para sus obras—.

Es su ángel redentor (y al final su destructor).

—Estúpida rata, eres un erizo no un mono.

"Lo sabe, lo supo todo el tiempo". Piensa al instante. Y se estremece nuevamente, jamás puede escapar de él, aunque quiera huir de Licht se encontrará siempre a su alcance.

—Lichtan, Lichtan, me estás mostrando tus dotes fetichistas. —Con aparente calma busca la salida. En qué momento se le ocurrió que ese rincón del auditorio sería el escondite perfecto para escuchar el concierto de Licht.

—Voyerista, rata cobarde—. ¿Es necesaria tanta violencia a su hermosa persona? —Muere—. La patada que acompaña la frase es dada con demasiada furia, solo ahí Lawless se da cuenta del nivel de enojo en Licht.

Y acepta los primeros tres golpes por la sorpresa (y también por creer merecerlos, si Gil lo viera no se cansaría de llamarlo masoquista en mucho tiempo). La furia (que es solo el malestar de no poder expresar su verdadero sentir) pronto corroe su sistema, se une a ella con su espada ya presente. Esquivando un golpe a su cabeza es capaz de acertar a la mejilla de Licht, la sangre escurriendo de ella le causa gran satisfacción.

Enojo, y algún sentimiento mayor, se vislumbra en los ojos gris de Licht. El cielo antes de un de una nevada, esa escena ve al conectar sus miradas. Los copos de nieve caen y son cálidos como hechos de vapor condensado que explotan y lo humedecen al tocarlo. Cierra sus ojos y se deja embargar.

Agoniza, la seguridad con la que Licht expresa sus emociones le hacen sentir débil, está desnudando parte de sí y se ve tan fuerte al hacerlo.

Él le sonríe irónico.

Los corazones humanos son tan volubles como la fragilidad de las emociones, siempre cambiantes. Y la vida de cada uno de ellos puede apagarse con sencillez y sin aviso, así una flama de una vela ante un soplo de viento, extinguirse con la luminosidad de la mirada.

(A Ophelia, la mujer con mayor fortaleza y fuerza que ha conocido en su existencia, al menos humana, para eliminarla solamente se necesitó un segundo y el movimiento de un hacha).

Así de frágiles son sus existencias (aunque lo compensen con sus convicciones),y con ironía a su falta imprimen su esencia en aquellos que dejaron atrás, y en un momento fugaz, mientras aún los recuerdan, se mantienen eternos.

Si su dolor es la cadena que lo mantiene conectado a Ophelia, la ira (del desconcierto) perpetuara su unión con Licht.

— _¡Oh amor poderoso! Que a veces haces de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia._

Sus ademanes son parados por una bota chocando con la punta de su espada, fiero embate, voluntades colisionando otra vez.

—Tú, falsa rata, que hablas con palabras robadas, eres la verdadera tragedia. —El tono moderado es la furia implacable que lo hace dudar. —Vienes a hablarme a mí cuando ni siquiera puedes _superla_.

No, no. Oh, ese tema no Licht. —Ni siquiera deberías pensar en tocarlo. —Gruñe gutural.

Huele a peligro, hay tanta furia en el ambiente, tanta negatividad saliendo de Lawless. Y Licht se mantiene en posición de ataque con formidable determinación. Dualidades tratando de unirse, comiéndose a mordiscos salvajes en su afán de sobreescribir al otro.

Coexistencia peligrando, sentimientos luchando. Voraz desean al otro sin dejar nada.

—Nadie mencionó olvidarla. Del olvido no hay aprendizaje. Quedas en la crisis,en la rutina y el conformismo, porque olvidas luchar y superarte a ti mismo—. Con descomunal impacto, la boca le sangra, escupe a los pies de Licht y limpia la sangre que brota de su labio partido. —Eres el idiota que no hace nada, agonizas sin poder crear, de la angustia nace la creatividad, con imaginación encontrarás las respuestas. _Vivirás_.

Arremete, con furia, directo a las manos. —Callate, no sabes nada. —Los argumentos se le van, mueren como todo lo que conoce. Es el costado de Licht quien recibe el impacto al proteger sus palmas.

—Vivo—. No quiere verse en esos espejos platas. —Mi existencia, un soplo de tiempo, tiene más valía que esos milenios tuyos.

Lawless retrocede, el miedo embargándolo. No de nuevo, más certezas tambaleándose ante la fuerza de Licht. No lo desea, no lo quiere, que se vaya. La inseguridad lo paraliza. La duda está tragándolo. Las capas que cubren sus emociones más complejas se resquebrajan. Las paredes se convierten en polvo ante el toque de esas palabras. Cubre sus orejas en un acto desesperado.

El piso, dónde está. Ve hacia sus pies, ahí está. no se ha ido. Se irá. Pero no puede sostenerse, o de otra forma sus oídos quedarán al descubierto.

—No soy el mismo, no lo soy. —Alza la mirada. Por qué está tan cerca. —He cambiado, he cambiado, aléjate. —Todo él tiembla de histeria.

A un palmo de distancia está y a sus pies se les cierra la salida. —Amo. Como algún día lo hiciste, y aún ahora lo haces—. El susurro con firmeza se infiltra entre sus manos.

"Ophelia" a la mujer de su vida le dedica el último pensamiento.

Gime. Labios devastadores. Le succionan el alma con su última voluntad. Soplo de vida se le otorga con la lengua del ángel justiciero invadiendo su boca. Con lo último de resistencia, da lucha a ella, pero el beso le domina, y él se siente de nuevo el joven cervatillo que inexperto de la vida da sus primeros pasos.

Sus labios chasquean ruidosamente al separarse. A Lawless le suena a la última vieja cadena cayendo.

Licht, es solo un hombre —que no necesita ni desea estar en un pedestal—. Es aterrador.

El Único e Inigualable.

Con su caída, el acto final —la realización— se completa.

Y el telón cae.

* * *

**Omake**

IV

* * *

Hyde está despierto, desde hace tiempo.

Necesita un baño, su piel manchada, sobretodo en el área de la entrepierna, escoce de suciedad. Es molesto y a su vez un extraño sentido de complacencia lo embarga. No sabe qué hacer con todo lo que está percibiendo.

Las notas de " _Clair de lune_ " se detienen abruptamente y de forma ininterrumpida cambian a " _Liebesleid_ ". La música resuena dentro de la habitación (y hace eco en las paredes de su teatro). Se toma su tiempo, aprecia la textura del sonido. Se siente abrazado con delicadeza. Casi con amoroso mimo.

Un canto a la aflicción, al sufrimiento del desamor.

—Hyde, familiarizate al dolor.

Fue dada como una orden, con Licht así se disfrazan las buenas acciones.

Inusual en él no replica y en silencio disfruta la pieza.

En su teatro antes de otra buena función se requiere un descanso.

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> …
> 
> ¡He vuelto!
> 
> Después de ser abducida por la fiebre de los patinadores, vengo en penitencia con este LawLicht.
> 
> Santa MahiMahi me perdone…
> 
> LOL. x'DDD. Ya fuera de broma, esta idea nació a causa del bello fic de Kellen (a quien le debo un merecido review, muy pronto lo tendrá). Entendía el término inefable pero no sabía su significado correcto y de la búsqueda del concepto en definición (punto) com, salió la idea.
> 
> En realidad, quién sabe qué escribí, creo que la idea base está ahí, en algún lugar, al inicio de cada acto según yo, y algunas veces en los finales también. El proyecto estuvo parado desde el 3 de octubre y después Yuri! on Ice se robo mi atención. Hoy quise por fin terminarlo. La trasnochada valió la pena (creo, no estoy nada segura). En fin.
> 
> Hay muchas referencias en el OS (más largo de lo que esperaba) que no explicaré a fondo porque siento que pierde su significado y espero puedan ubicar…
> 
> 1) Lawless nunca ha estado solo, Gil (Güldenstern, aka. botarga-chan) es su subclase desde los tiempos de Ophelia (y se presume que hasta antes de ella).
> 
> 2) "Liebesleid" (Tristeza del amor) y "Liebesfreud" (Alegría del amor) son composiciones para violín creadas por Kreisler y transcritas al piano por Rachmaninoff.
> 
> 3) Los famosos **Tres Monos Sabios japoneses** **（三猿 –** **sanzaru)** , conocidos como **(de derecha a izquierda)** : **Mizaru (** **見ざる –** **el que no ve), Iwazaru (** **言わざる –** **el que no habla) y Kikazaru (** **聞かざる –** **el que no escucha).** Pese a la creencia general, **los Tres Monos de Nikkô** , forman parte de los **8 grabados** de madera que cuentan la historia del ciclo de la vida de los seres humanos, llamados los **Tres Monos del Templo Tôshôgû**.
> 
> 4) Para no variar, el diálogo de Lawless se le adjudica a William Shakespeare.
> 
> Cualquier duda externenla, por favor.
> 
> Una disculpa por si hay demasiado OoC, sobretodo en el Omake... Licht es tan difícil de lograr para mí, se aceptan con mucho gusto sugerencias al respecto de este.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así: lo siento.
> 
> Lawless es vida~~~ Lawless es amor~~~ Caigamos ante el par avaricia. Llenemos su teatro y abarrotemos su concierto. *u*~
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
